


Her Boys

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Adonis continues to save the day with his vast array of survival skills, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Graduation, Snowed In, Survivalist Adonis, it's more like they get caught in a blizzard and are forced to take shelter to wait it out, protective soulmates, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: While Rei and Kaoru are in a magazine interview at the ski lodge they're staying at, Anzu, Koga, and Adonis head for the slopes to have some fun. Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worse when a sudden snowstorm hits while they're there.
Relationships: Anzu & Hakaze Kaoru & Sakuma Rei, Anzu & Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru & Oogami Kouga & Otogari Adonis & Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga & Otogari Adonis, Otagari Adonis & Anzu, Otogari Adonis & Anzu & Oogami Koga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Her Boys

Anzu really wishes she had just stayed at the ski lodge with Rei and Kaoru. 

To be fair, the day did start out fine with her learning how to ski with Koga and Adonis as her teachers. As she expected, the brunette wasn’t very good at it, but her soulmates were very patient with her. 

Well, Adonis was patient at least, and honestly, Koga was his version of patient. Anzu thinks the grey haired idol deserves some credit for not losing his cool despite how annoying it must’ve been to put up with her falling over every other minute. 

She felt bad for the guys, being stuck with her on the beginner’s slope when she was sure they were eager to try out the slopes more suited to their skill level. It didn’t seem right to her for all of them to suffer just because she was bad at the sport.

That’s why, as soon as she felt comfortable enough to be on her own, Anzu suggested that her soulmates try out the more difficult slopes while she remained at the beginner slope. Naturally, they were reluctant to leave her by herself, but the brunette reassured them that she would be fine. She even promised that she wouldn’t even think of trying any of the other more difficult slopes without them.

In the end, Anzu was able to successfully convince the idols to try out the other slopes while she continued practicing the basics. Truthfully, the brunette did feel lonely with them gone, but she knew this was for the best. At least that way Koga and Adonis would be able to have some fun today.

At first, things were fine. Sure, Anzu fell more than she would’ve liked, but she was slowly but surely making progress. 

Things went downhill when the weather suddenly changed during one of her trips to the top of the beginner slope. By the time she reached her destination, the wind had picked up, and snow had started falling pretty hard. It was to the point where she could hardly see in front of her.

Unfortunately, the only way to get down from her current position was by skiing. Naturally, Anzu was nervous about doing that with her current skill level, but she knew she didn’t have any other options.

So, moving as slowly as possible, the brunette headed down the slope. While she started out strong, after a few minutes of skiing, the wind nearly knocked her over. 

Thankfully, Anzu was able to keep from falling, but in the process of keeping her balance, she swerved off course, unknowingly heading off the slope and into the nearby forest. Regrettably, at this point, the brunette was moving too fast, so she was unable to stop herself.

While she did eventually come to a stop, it was unfortunately because some overhanging tree branches were directly in her path. Crashing into them caused her to lose her balance, and Anzu promptly blacked out when her head hit an ice patch after she fell.

Needless to say, today is not her day.

###### 

Not long after she blacks out, Anzu regains consciousness. For several minutes the brunette just blinks, obviously dazed, as she lies on her back in the snow.

Once she regains her wits, Anzu remembers to give herself a once over before attempting to move, not wanting to risk injuring herself further if she’s already hurt. While her head obviously hurts, it doesn’t feel as bad as she expected, considering she did briefly lose consciousness, so there’s a chance she actually managed to get by without a serious head injury. At the very least, nothing seems to be bleeding.

Unfortunately, it seems she might have sprained her right ankle since she feels a stab of pain when she attempts to move it. Aside from that, however, the rest of her body feels fine overall.

After taking a deep breath, Anzu slowly moves to sit up, wincing when her headache worsens because of the jostling. There’s also some mild dizziness, but it’s not so bad that she can’t breathe through it.

Her next choice of action is to remove the skis since it’ll be easier for her to move on foot. Because it’s snowing so hard, it’s difficult for her to see what she’s doing, but eventually, Anzu manages to accomplish her task.

Fortunately, the brunette managed to hold onto one of her ski poles even after her crash landing, so she’ll be able to use it as a crutch since she’ll need to avoid putting too much weight on her right foot. Using the pole to help push herself up, Anzu rises to her feet, doing her best to ignore the pain from her ankle in favor of focusing on finding shelter from the storm. 

Naturally, no matter where she looks, all she sees is snow thanks to the blizzard, so the brunette has no idea which way she needs to head from here. Anzu is at least able to eventually figure out the general direction of where she came from after looking at where she was lying down, so she decides to head in the opposite direction in hopes that that will lead her further down the slope and toward the ski lodge.

As she slowly trudges forward, Anzu briefly wonders if she would’ve been better off bringing her phone to the slopes. She had been worried about losing it which definitely could’ve happened considering how many times she fell today. Plus, it’s likely the snowstorm would’ve ruined any chances of her having service even if she had managed to keep up with the device, so it likely wouldn’t have helped her much in the end.

Her thoughts then drift to her soulmates. Rei and Kaoru had a magazine interview related to the photo shoot Undead is supposed to participate in tomorrow which is why they weren’t with the other three at the slopes. It’s likely they’re still at the lodge, meaning they should be safe from the blizzard. 

Koga and Adonis are another story. It’s unlikely they would’ve head back without her, so they were probably on the slopes when the storm hit too. Hopefully, they were able to reach the lodge safely. She’d hate for them to be stuck outside like her. 

That’s when Anzu pauses. Adonis and Koga would head straight back to the lodge, right? Surely, they wouldn’t try to look for her first in such a bad storm? 

“Anzu! Yell if ya can hear us!”

“Anzu!”

Her eyes grow large. No way. It couldn’t be.

When she hears the voices of her two soulmates again, Anzu face-palms. They really did it. The guys seriously came looking for her during the middle of a blizzard.

Despite her exasperation, a fond smile quickly forms on her face before she can even think to stop it. She really does love her boys, recklessness and all.

“Koga-kun! Adonis-kun! I’m over here!”

Shouting as loud as she can, Anzu repeatedly calls out to her soulmates, hoping that she’s loud enough for them to hear her. Thankfully, it seems she hasn’t completely run out of luck today since it sounds like the guys’ voices are getting closer.

Her relief is almost palpable when she finally catches sight of Koga and Adonis running straight toward her. More than anything, Anzu wants to meet them halfway, but considering her current state, she realizes it would be better to wait for them to reach her.

As soon as she’s within reach, the guys are extending their arms in her direction. Faster than she can blink, Anzu finds herself nestled in between her soulmates with each of them having an arm wrapped around her back. 

When she lifts her gaze from their chests, the brunette sees the pure relief in their eyes. It’s obvious that they've been really worried about her.

The guilt for making them worry so much weighs heavily on her heart, but Anzu does her best to ignore it for now since there are much more important things that need to be focused on first. After motioning for the two to lean down so they can hear her over the storm, she asks, “Do you know where the lodge is from here? I have no idea where we are.”

Adonis shakes his head. “We didn’t come from the lodge, so unfortunately, I am not sure what direction it is in. For now, I think it would be best to find shelter and wait out the storm.”

Koga raises an eyebrow. “Where the fuck are we gonna find shelter out here? Ain’t the lodge the only building near the slopes?”

Their purple haired soulmate shrugs, “Most likely, but at this point, we don’t have any other options. We can still try to find the lodge, but if we find a place we can stay at on the way, I think it would be better to wait there until the weather improves.”

A heavy sigh passes Koga’s lips. “Guess you got a point. Let’s get movin’. Just standin’ around ain’t gonna get us anywhere.”

Thinking she ought to explain her current condition, Anzu opens her mouth to do so, but before she can, Adonis asks, “Anzu, you seem to be favoring your right leg. Is it injured?”

She blinks in surprise before slowly nodding her head. “I think I sprained my ankle, so my pace will be slower than usual.”

Scowling, Koga gives her cheek a pinch. “Idiot! Tell us that stuff sooner! And, like hell we’re lettin’ ya walk when you’re injured!”

With a nod, Adonis releases his hold on her and turns so that his back is facing her. “Oogami is right. You shouldn’t be walking when you’re injured, so I will carry you on my back.”

While she feels bad about making him have to carry her, Anzu knows this is for the best since she’d only be slowing them down if she walked. Plus, she really would like to give her injured ankle a break. 

Once she’s on his back, Adonis slowly moves to stand and tilts his head in a direction he thinks they should try heading towards. Koga quickly agrees, happy to go any direction if it means they can finally start moving.

Unsurprisingly, the blizzard makes it near impossible for the soulmates to make out their surroundings, so finding a suitable shelter is proving to be difficult. They’re also unable to cover as much ground as they could normally since they have to walk at a much slower pace because of all the snow. 

Thankfully, just as things are beginning to feel hopeless, Adonis sees something out of the corner of his eye that makes him pause. After staring in that direction for several seconds, the purple haired boy gestures for Koga to follow him.

Naturally, Anzu and Koga are both confused since they haven’t noticed what their soulmate found yet. However, after several minutes of walking, their confusion is replaced with relief when they take in the sight of what appears to be an old, abandoned log cabin.

Hoping for the best, the trio approaches the cabin. They all release sighs of relief when Koga discovers that the front door is unlocked.

Quickly, they all head inside to escape the storm, with Koga shutting the door behind them as soon as they’re all inside. Considering how worn out and bare the cabin’s interior is, it seems it’s safe to assume this cabin hasn’t been used in awhile. 

Surprisingly enough, while the cabin appears to be lacking most basic furniture, there does appear to be one couch located near the fireplace. It’s likely it was left behind due to how old it is since it appears it could break at any moment.

Fortunately, the couch does hold up when Anzu takes a seat after she’s gently removed from Adonis’ back. While the purple haired boy helps her take off her right shoe so he can get a better look at her ankle, Koga checks out the rest of the cabin to see if there’s anything there that could be useful to them.

The grey haired idol eventually hits the jackpot when he finds some blankets in the closet. As expected, they all look pretty old and even have some holes in them, but in this situation, anything is better than nothing. He also manages to find a small towel in the closet which he grabs, thinking it might be useful for wrapping Anzu’s ankle. 

Once he feels he has investigated the place enough, Koga heads back to where his soulmates are and holds out the towel to Adonis. “Here, Adonis. Figured you could use this as a makeshift bandage since I couldn’t find a first aid kit.”

Adonis nods as he begins tearing the towel into strips. “Thank you. From what I can tell, her ankle does appear sprained, so we’ll need to keep it wrapped and elevated. I’ll see about making an ice pack once I finish bandaging it since we want to avoid any swelling.”

Anzu watches her purple haired soulmate at work, looking visibly impressed. “You’re amazing, Adonis-kun. Have you always been so good at first aid?”

His gaze remains on her ankle as he replies, “I was taught basic first aid skills as a child. I made sure to learn more as I got older since I thought it would be an important skill to have.”

With a huff, Koga takes a seat beside Anzu on the couch. “Considerin’ how you’re always goin’ on about protectin’ everybody, I can’t say I’m too surprised. This kinda thing is right up your alley, Adonis.”

The brunette immediately nods in agreement. “Adonis-kun is really good at taking care of others, so this really does suit him well.”

A small smile appears on the taller idol’s face. “I’m glad you both feel that way. Thank you.”

Koga snorts, “You don’t need to thank us for somethin’ like that. We’re just statin’ facts.”

Adonis continues to softly smile as he finishes wrapping the last of the makeshift bandages around Anzu’s ankle. Once he’s satisfied with his work, the purple haired idol helps her move so she can stretch out her leg and rest her foot on the couch cushion. 

This is when her having short legs comes in handy since the couch unfortunately isn’t very large. That’s why Anzu has to lean completely against Koga in order for them to both fit. The two also have to remove their bulky jackets, so they can sit comfortably.

While Adonis hangs the two damp jackets so they can dry, Koga brings out the blankets, making sure to wrap one around Anzu first before taking care of himself. Once the jackets are taken care of, Adonis approaches the small kitchen area and starts searching all the cabinets.

Unsurprisingly, there’s no food to be found, but that’s not actually what Adonis is looking for at the moment. His soulmates soon find out what he is searching for when he later returns with a small trash bag.

Before they can question him, the purple haired idol explains, “I should be able to make an ice pack with this. I’m going outside to grab some snow for it. I’ll also search for some wood, so we can get a fire in the fireplace.”

Koga frowns, “Hold on. You sure you should head out by yourself in that kind of weather? It might be better if I come along.”

Shaking his head, Adonis heads for the door. “I will be alright. I will remain close to the house so that I’ll always be able to see it. Besides, I’d rather you stay inside with Anzu, so she won’t be left on her own.”

At the mention of their injured soulmate, the grey haired idol hesitates before eventually sighing. “Fine. I’ll stay. If you take too damn long, though, I’m comin’ after ya, so be quick, alright?”

The corners of Adonis’ lips quirk upwards. “Understood. I’ll be back soon.”

Silence envelopes the room after their soulmate exits the cabin. It lasts for several minutes with Anzu wondering if she should try to break it.

Before she can think of something to say, Koga asks, “So, how’d you hurt your ankle?”

When she mumbles a response, the grey haired idol raises an eyebrow. “Hah? Speak up, Anzu! I can’t hear ya when you talk that quietly!”

With a sigh, Anzu twiddles her fingers. “I fell after I ran into some tree branches.”

There’s a long pause after she speaks, and once those words finally sink in, Koga reacts. “You ran into a fuckin’ tree?!”

She winces when the pain from her headache, which had begun to die down, comes back with a vengeance thanks to her soulmate yelling so close to her ear. While he can’t currently see the pained expression she’s wearing since she’s sitting with her back pressed against his side, Koga does notice the way her body flinches when he yells.

Feeling guilty, Koga quietly apologizes, “Sorry. Shouldn’t’ve yelled. You alright?”

Anzu weakly smiles at him from over her shoulder. “It’s okay. I just have a headache. It’s not a big deal.”

He frowns at her response. “Did you hit your head when you fell?”

For a few seconds, the brunette hesitates before she finally admits, “I blacked out after my head hit an ice patch. But, I was only out for a few minutes since there wasn’t much snow on me when I woke up.”

His eyebrow twitches as he does his best to resist the urge to yell at his soulmate. “Don’t you think that kind of information should’ve been brought up sooner?”

Her gaze lowers as her expression turns guilty. “Sorry. I knew I needed to tell you guys, but I wasn’t sure when was the best time.”

Koga rolls his eyes. “Idiot. You were tryin’ to avoid makin’ us worry more about ya, weren’t ya? I keep tellin’ ya to quit bein’ so considerate.”

A startled squeak escapes her lips when her soulmate suddenly picks her up. In a blink, Anzu finds herself sitting in Koga’s lap while her legs still remain stretched out across the rest of the couch.

Arms wrap around her waist as the grey haired idol pulls her closer to his chest. “We’re soulmates, so you shouldn’t hold back around us. There’s no way you could ever be a burden to any of us.”

The tension in her frame fades as Anzu relaxes against him. She moves to hide her face in his chest as one of her hands latch onto his hoodie. “Thank you, Koga-kun. I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner.”

He props his chin on top of her head as he gives her a gentle squeeze. “I’ll let it go this time. Just don’t do it again.”

Before she can agree, the door opens, announcing the return of Adonis who’s carrying several sticks under one arm while the other hand is carrying the trash bag which is now full of snow. “I’m back.”

Koga raises an eyebrow as the other idol approaches the fireplace. “Where the fuck did you find all those sticks? You didn’t seriously dig through all that snow, did you?”

With a shake of his head, Adonis sets the sticks down in front of the fireplace before approaching the couch. “I found a tree right by the house. I just broke off several dead branches since that seemed easier than searching through the snow.”

He gently sets the makeshift ice pack on Anzu’s ankle, and she immediately shivers when it makes contact with her skin. The brunette smiles when the arms wrapped around her waist tighten their grip in response to her shivering. “Thank you, Adonis-kun. I really appreciate your help.”

The corners of his lips curve upwards as Adonis reaches to gently ruffle her hair. “I’m glad I could be of help to you. While I’m sure it’s not very comfortable, try to keep the ice pack there as long as you can. It probably won’t last very long once I get a fire started, so you should try to make the most of it while you can.”

When Koga sees the other idol kneel down by the fireplace after removing his jacket, he at first considers offering to help, but then, he remembers how Adonis was able to start a fire on his own just fine that one time they all were stranded on an island. So, in the end, the grey haired idol decides to let his unitmate handle things since survival situations like this are obviously his area of expertise.

While Adonis is at work, Koga decides he better check over Anzu’s head just to make sure there isn’t something she missed. “What part of your head did you hit when you crashed into that tree, Anzu?”

Adonis’ head immediately whips toward their direction. “She did what?”

Anzu sighs, “Koga-kun’s exaggerating. I didn’t crash into a tree. I just ran into some tree branches which made me fall and hit my head on an ice patch.”

A worried frown appears on the taller boy’s face. “Anzu, if that is your attempt to reassure me, you’re not doing a very good job.”

While Koga snorts at his unitmate’s response, the brunette’s expression turns sheepish as she gives Adonis an apologetic look. Noticing the purple haired idol’s indecisiveness over whether he should focus on starting the fire first or go join his soulmates at the couch so he can examine Anzu, Koga waves a hand in his direction. “I’ll check her over while you make the fire, Adonis. Once you’re done, then you can have a turn.”

Slowly, Adonis nods in agreement before moving his focus back to the fireplace. “Very well. I promise to be quick.”

And, he is. No more than five minutes later, the fireplace is lit much to his soulmates’ amazement.

Once that is done, Adonis immediately heads over to the couch and lets his hands hover in front of him. Koga huffs in amusement. “I didn’t find anything besides a small bump on the back of her head, but feel free to check for yourself.”

As the purple haired does just that, Anzu can’t help but smile fondly at her soulmates’ actions. Her boys really are the biggest sweethearts around.

Adonis releases a quiet sigh of relief once he finishes his examination. “My search came up with the same results as yours, Oogami. Anzu, have you been experiencing any symptoms related to injuring your head?”

She makes a so-so motion with her hand. “I’ve had a headache since I woke up, and there was some dizziness when I first sat up after I regained consciousness. But, aside from that, I’ve been okay.”

When she sees the frown that appears on his face, Anzu immediately adds, “I blacked out for just a few minutes! There wasn’t much snow on me when I woke up, so I really don’t think I was out long! I promise!”

Koga just shakes his head while Adonis sighs, “I’m relieved that you weren’t unconscious for a long period of time, but it’s still worrying to hear all the same.”

Frowning guiltily, Anzu reaches for the taller idol’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “I’m sorry for not saying something sooner, Adonis-kun.”

He cradles her hand between both of his as he holds her gaze. “I’m not mad, but I do hope you’ll tell us these kinds of things sooner. You’re important to us, so if something is wrong, we’d like for you to tell us so we can help you.”

She softly smiles. “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

With a snort, Koga asks, “Won’t run into a fuckin’ tree again, or won’t hide when you’re injured?”

Pouting, Anzu gently slaps his chest. “Quit saying I ran into a tree, and obviously, I meant the latter. But, I have no plans on crashing into any trees either.”

Before the grey haired idol can retort, his gaze drifts toward Adonis, and he freezes. “Adonis! What are you sittin’ on the fuckin’ floor for?! Are you tryin’ to get sick?!”

Adonis, who had just taken a seat on the floor in front of the couch, blinks in confusion. “Where else am I supposed to sit? The couch is already occupied.”

As Anzu frowns worriedly, Koga rolls his eyes. “Idiot, you can sit on the couch too. Just gotta keep her legs in your lap.”

She quickly nods in agreement. “Or, I can move them! I really don’t want you to have to sit on the cold floor.”

Their purple haired soulmate tilts his head. “Are you sure? It’ll be more cramped with me sitting there as well considering how small the couch is.”

After they both reassure him that they would much rather prefer that over him remaining on the floor, Adonis moves to sit beside his unitmate, making sure to be extra careful when he moves Anzu’s legs so they can rest across his lap. Once he’s seated, the brunette immediately grabs one of the unused blankets and wraps it around the taller boy who thanks her.

At this point, the makeshift ice pack has started to melt, so Adonis decides it has done its time and sets it to the side. Once it’s out of the way, the purple haired idol starts gently massaging her ankle, hoping that will help bring warmth back to her chilled skin. 

Anzu quickly thanks him before directing her gaze to Koga. “Let me know if I need to move later on. You probably didn’t intend for me to stay in your lap the whole time. It’ll probably be uncomfortable for you after awhile.”

He huffs as he rolls his eyes. “I’ll be fine. You’re not even that heavy. If I can deal with Leon layin’ in my lap for hours, I can handle this.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Last time I checked I was a lot heavier than Leon. You’ll be regretting those words when your legs eventually fall asleep because of me.”

That’s when Adonis decides to intervene. “If that happens, Anzu can just sit in my lap for the remainder of our time here. I won’t mind.”

While Koga grumbles about how he’ll be fine, Anzu decides to change the subject to a question she’s been wondering about. “How did you guys even find me in that storm? Weren’t you on a completely different slope when it hit?”

Nodding, Adonis explains, “Right before the storm got bad, we had reached the bottom of the slope we were on and had noticed you heading for the top of the beginner slope. Once the weather worsened, we realized that you’d be stuck there with skiing being your only option of getting down the slope.”

Koga sighs as he props his chin on top of her head. “At first, we waited at the bottom of the beginner slope for ya, but when ya didn’t show up after a while, we decided to go lookin’ for ya. We ditched our gear, thinkin’ it’d be easier to find ya on foot. Actually, findin’ ya was more pure luck on our part than anythin’”

Anzu takes a few seconds to digest those words as she leans against his chest. Then, she slowly reaches to pinch the bridge of her nose. “So, what you’re saying is that you not only waited out in the middle of a blizzard for me. You even went further away from civilization to look for me. Is that right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes.”

A quiet groan passes her lips. “I don’t know if I should praise your bravery or scold you for your recklessness. You guys are insane.”

Adonis just shrugs his shoulders. “It may not have been the wisest decision, but neither of us were willing to return to the lodge without you. That was the only option we were willing to accept.”

The arms around her tighten as Koga growls, “Like hell we were goin’ back with just the two of us. I don’t care how much we get scolded by Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai when we get back. I don’t regret what I did at all.”

Her expression softens when Adonis nods his head in agreement. Smiling, Anzu moves to wrap one arm around the grey haired idol while her other hand moves to grab her other soulmate’s hand. “While I can’t say I completely approve of what you guys did, I am really grateful you came to my rescue. I was really happy when you guys showed up. Thank you.”

A blush colors Koga’s cheeks as he averts his gaze. Meanwhile, Adonis gently squeezes her hand as he softly smiles. “We were just as happy to see you. I’m glad we found you when we did.”

Deciding she likes this new position more, Anzu keeps her arm around Koga while leaving her hand in Adonis’. Thankfully, both boys seem fine with this new arrangement.

Silence soon envelopes the room with the only thing heard being the quiet crackling from the fireplace. It’s when Koga’s earlier words return to the forefront of her mind that Anzu decides to ask, “So, how worried do you think Rei-san and Kaoru-san are?”

“Worried out of their fuckin’ minds.”

“Extremely worried.”

She winces at their responses. “Yeah, I agree. They probably won’t let us out of their sight when we get back.”

Koga groans, “Dammit. They’re gonna be hoverin’ like a bunch of mother hens. They’ll be so fuckin’ clingy.”

“Maybe it won’t be as bad as we’re imagining it will be.” Adonis suggests before quickly shaking his head a few minutes later. “No, that is mere wishful thinking. It will likely happen exactly as you said.”

Anzu sighs, “Well, considering our current situation, I can’t really blame them. If our positions were reversed, we’d be super worried about them too.”

Her grey haired soulmate scoffs, “We’d handle it way better than them. We aren’t clingy like those two are.”

A teasing grin appears on her face when she looks up to meet his gaze. “You say that, but I recall being pulled into a hug after you guys found me.”

His cheeks turn red. “I-I wasn’t huggin’ ya! I was grabbin’ onto ya to keep ya steady ‘cause it looked like all it’d take was another strong breeze to knock ya over!”

As she giggles at his reaction, Adonis nods his head. “I thought so as well, but I will admit I also felt like hugging you since I was so relieved to see that you were okay.”

The brunette smiles as she squeezes his hand. “Thank you for being honest, Adonis-kun.”

Koga mutters a few choice words under his breath at their exchange. Rather than try to defend himself, he decides to change topics. “So, do you think we’ll be here ‘til tomorrow? It’s gotta be gettin’ dark by now, and it doesn’t sound like the storm is lettin’ up outside.”

At his words, everyone goes quiet, allowing them to hear the whistling of the wind outside. All they can see through the windows is snow, but it does seem like it’s darker compared to when they were outside earlier. So, it’s probably some time in the evening now.

Anzu frowns, “While it’s possible the storm will let up some time tonight, I think I’d rather us wait until morning to try returning to the lodge. I don’t like the idea of us trying to move around in the dark considering we don’t even know this area that well.”

With a nod, Adonis adds, “It’d be one thing if we had Sakuma-senpai with his excellent night vision with us, but since we don’t, I think it’d be safer to remain here until morning. It’ll also be easier to find the lodge using the sun as a guide since we can use it’s position to figure out what direction to move in.”

Sighing, Koga slumps further against the couch which creaks in protest to his actions. “Yeah, I think so too. Being stuck here is a real pain in the ass, but it’s our safest option.”

Adonis starts massaging Anzu’s ankle again. “It would be best if we try to turn in for the night soon, so we can wake up early to start our trek back to the lodge.”

A gasp suddenly passes her lips, catching both boys by surprise. “I can’t believe it! I forgot about your photo shoot!” 

The grey haired idol rolls his eyes. “That’s what you’re worried about? Considering our current situation, that photo shoot is the least of our concerns.”

Their purple haired soulmate gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “I agree with, Oogami. Besides, it’s not like this necessarily means we have to cancel the photo shoot. If they take the photos in the afternoon, then I think we should have enough time to rest as long as we find the lodge before lunchtime.”

Her expression turns determined. “I’ll make sure everything works out and that you guys get plenty of time to rest. I’ll take responsibility for everything since we’re out here because of me.”

Koga pinches her cheek, making her wince. “Idiot. Don’t go blamin’ yourself for gettin’ into an accident that wasn’t your fault. If ya gotta blame someone, then blame us for leavin’ ya by yourself.”

A sad frown forms on Adonis’ face. “We shouldn’t have left you on your own.”

Anzu quickly shakes her head. “It was my idea to stay on the beginner slope by myself while you two tried out the other slopes. If I hadn’t suggested that, we would’ve been together when the storm hit, so that’s my fault not yours.”

The corners of her lips tug downwards. “I just wanted you guys to have some fun, but it ended up totally backfiring on us.”

Raising an eyebrow, Koga asks, “What are ya talkin’ about, Anzu?”

Adonis tilts his head. “I am confused as well. What did you mean by ‘have fun’?”

She keeps her gaze fixed on one of the holes in her blanket. “I felt bad about you guys being stuck teaching me all morning at the beginner slope. That’s why I told you to leave me behind. So, you could have some fun without having to worry about looking after me.”

Because she’s not looking at them, Anzu misses the matching frowns that appear on her soulmates’ faces. She does, however, notice when their grips on her hand and waist tighten.

Koga gently knocks his head against hers. “You idiot, who said we weren’t havin’ fun with ya? I never said anythin’ like that. What about you, Adonis?”

The purple haired idol shakes his head. “Neither did I. I enjoyed getting to teach you, Anzu, I promise. I honestly would’ve been perfectly happy if we had spent the whole day at the beginner slope. While the more difficult slopes were exciting, I enjoyed the time when we were all together the most.”

Her expression softens as the corners of her lips curve upwards. “I did too. I just didn’t want to be too greedy and keep you guys with me the whole time. It didn’t seem fair to you.”

Scoffing, Koga gives her side a quick jab. “Since when are you ever greedy? Honestly, your problem is that you’re not greedy enough. If you want something, then just tell us. It’s not that hard.”

Nodding, Adonis softly smiles, “Since you rarely ask for things, we always want to fulfill whatever request you make whenever you do ask for something. You’re the complete opposite of my sisters who would always make demands one after another. While I wouldn’t say you should copy them, I don’t think it would be a bad thing if you started asking for things more often.”

Flicking her nose, Koga adds, “And, it’s not like we were doin’ you some big favor by stayin’ with you at the beginner slope. We were there ‘cause we wanted to be. Simple as that.”

A warm feeling takes root in her chest in response to their words. Her smile grows as she tightens her grip on the guys. “Thank you. I enjoyed being with you guys too. I always do. I’ll try to keep asking for things more often in mind for the future, but I’m honestly extremely happy just getting to spend time with you all. Nothing could ever be better than that.”

Adonis squeezes her hand in return while an embarrassed Koga averts his gaze as he hugs her tighter. “Well, I guess ya should start tellin’ us whenever ya want to hang out then rather than only asking when ya think we’re not busy. We’ll make time for ya, Anzu.”

The purple haired idol continues to smile. “That’s right. All you need to do is ask.”

Anzu truly is the luckiest girl in the world, having such kind soulmates. She’s so glad these boys are a part of her life. “Okay. I’ll do that. Do you think Rei-san and Kaoru-san will mind?”

Koga snorts, “Those two would probably start cryin’ if ya asked them to hang out. Ya don’t know how long they’ve been waitin’ for the chance to dote on ya.”

She giggles, “That sounds about right. They really do like to dote on us since we’re younger.”

Their purple haired soulmate’s expression turns amused. “While they weren’t quite like that in high school, Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai definitely have become more affectionate toward us ever since graduating. Maybe it’s a result of them briefly being separated from us while they traveled abroad.”

His words make Koga sigh. “Never thought I’d see the day where the always cool Sakuma-senpai would turn into a total mother hen. I know he dotes on Ritchi, but I thought he would only be clingy with his brother. I never imagined he’d be like that toward us. I’m still not really used to it.”

Anzu continues to laugh as she rests her head against his chest. “That just proves how much he cares about us. I think he always felt that way, but Rei-san just felt like he could be more open with his affections after graduating. Maybe he was afraid he’d ruin his cool senpai image?”

He rolls his eyes. “So, after graduation, he stopped caring and just decided to do whatever the hell he wanted. That’s your guess?”

Adonis appears contemplative. “That does sound like something Sakuma-senpai would do. Perhaps he felt he no longer had to fulfill that senpai role since he was technically no longer our senpai, so he decided to act as he pleased from there on.” 

With a groan, Koga hides his face in Anzu’s hair. “He went from being the coolest guy on the planet to being one of the biggest mother hens I’ve ever met. How the fuck does somethin’ like that happen?”

The brunette starts rubbing his back. “Now, now, Koga-kun, we all know you still look up to Rei-san. It’s not like he stopped being cool. He just has another side to him that’s all.”

His groaning gets louder. “That’s the weird part! How can he still be cool when he’s such a mother hen?! He even cries when he doesn’t get enough attention from us, but that still doesn’t affect my image of him! How does he do that?!”

As she fights the urge to laugh, Adonis moves to pat Koga on the shoulder. “Despite knowing him for years, I still have yet to completely understand Sakuma-senpai, so you are not alone, Oogami. Understanding his character is a time consuming process, but I’m sure we’ll get there someday.”

Unable to contain herself, Anzu bursts into a fit of laughter. Her body shakes as she hides her face in Koga’s chest in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

At first, the grey haired idol attempts to scowl at her, but in the end, he’s unable to resist the urge to grin since it’s not often he gets to see Anzu laughing so happily. Likewise, Adonis finds himself smiling as he watches her attempt several times to calm herself down. 

Eventually, Anzu is able to rein in her mirth. As she tries to catch her breath, the brunette wipes away the tears hanging in the corners of her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh that much.”

Koga ruffles her hair. “Don’t apologize for somethin’ like that. It’s not like there’s anythin’ wrong with laughin’ a lot.”

Smiling, Adonis nods his head. “I agree. I like your laugh, so I enjoyed listening to you.”

Red colors her cheeks as a shy smile appears on her face. “Thank you.”

At that moment, Koga yawns into his hand, gaining his soulmates’ attention. Adonis briefly looks toward the nearby window before returning his gaze to Koga and Anzu. “While the storm hasn’t stopped, it definitely looks darker outside now. I think it would be good for us all to turn in now, so we’ll be ready to leave early tomorrow. Oogami, feel free to use my shoulder as a pillow if you need to lean on me.”

The grey haired idol nods, “Alright, but only if ya do the same. I know my shoulder ain’t an option thanks to your height, but ya can still lean on me. Don’t just try to take all my weight without tryin’ to share any of your own, got it?”

A small smile appears on Adonis’ face. “Got it. Thank you, Oogami.”

With a quiet yawn, Anzu closes her eyes as she leans further against Koga’s chest. “Thank you for being my pillow, Koga-kun. You’re very comfortable.”

Because she’s no longer looking at him, she misses the blush that colors his cheeks in response to her words. “J-Just don’t get used to it!”

She pouts, “So, if I ask you in the future to be my pillow again, you’d refuse?”

He quietly grumbles for the next several seconds before finally releasing a deep sigh. “I guess I could do this again. Maybe.”

The corners of her lips quirk upwards. “You heard him, Adonis-kun. He said maybe.”

Adonis chuckles, “He did. And, considering how Oogami is, it’s very likely that maybe actually means yes.”

As she giggles, an obviously flustered Koga scowls at the two. “Alright, enough out of you two! Just go to sleep already!”

Anzu continues to smile. “Good night, Koga-kun, Adonis-kun.”

“Night.”

“Good night.”

Despite being in a strange, unfamiliar environment, it doesn’t take long for Anzu to fall asleep. She figures it’s to be expected since she feels so safe and comfortable thanks to her soulmates being there with her. Likewise, both Koga and Adonis drift off soon after they close their eyes. 

While the storm continues to rage outside, the trio peacefully sleeps throughout the night, having nothing but pleasant dreams.

###### 

Thankfully, the weather does clear up by the time the soulmates wake the following morning. It’s hard to believe such a harsh storm happened the previous day considering how nice the weather is today, the sun shining brightly with no clouds in sight.

Not long after they wake up, the trio leaves the cabin to begin their trek back to the ski lodge. Just like the previous day, Adonis carries Anzu on his back since, while it does feel a lot better compared to yesterday, there's still some pain when she moves her ankle.

While none of them know for sure where the lodge is, Adonis remembers its direction in relation to the sun’s position, so he believes they’ll eventually find the lodge as long as they keep heading north. Once again, Anzu and Koga are reminded of how lucky they are to have Adonis with them. His survival skills continue to save them, and the two couldn’t be more grateful.

The next hour passes rather quietly with the three occasionally engaging in idle chit-chat but mostly remaining silent as they walk. Everyone keeps their gazes sharp, so they won’t miss any signs that prove they’re moving in the right direction. After all, the last thing they want is to accidentally pass the ski lodge.

It’s after they’ve been walking for an hour that the soulmates hear two very familiar voices that make them all freeze in surprise.

“Koga! Adonis-kun! Anzu! If you can hear us, please respond!”

“Anzu-chan! Koga-kun! Adonis-kun! Say something if you’re close by!”

There’s no doubt about it. Those are definitely Rei’s and Kaoru’s voices. Considering how early it is, it seems they started looking for the trio as soon as the sun came up.

A fond smile appears on Anzu’s face, matching the ones on Koga’s and Adonis’ faces. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouts, “Rei-san! Kaoru-san! We’re over here!”

As she yells to gain the older idols’ attention, Adonis and Koga start hurrying in the direction they heard their unitmates’ voices. While the purple haired boy remains silent as they move, Koga yells, “Over here! You better not say you can’t hear us, Senpai!”

Judging from the shouting they hear coming from Rei and Kaoru’s general direction, it seems the two have heard them. Their suspicions are proven true when the older idols quickly run into view, approaching the trio at a rapid pace. 

Koga quickly realizes what’s going to happen to him when Rei makes a beeline straight for him. However, rather than try to dodge like he could, the grey haired idol allows his senior to pull him into backbreaking hug. “Koga! Are you alright?!”

In any other situation, Koga would complain about the dark haired idol being all over him like this. However, considering how obviously worried Rei has been about him, the younger idol decides to make an exception this time and let his soulmate do as he pleases. “I’m fine, Sakuma-senpai. I’m not hurt, I promise.”

Rei intently studies his face for several seconds before moving to hide his face in his soulmate’s shoulder. “I’m glad. We were very worried about you three.”

Noticing the slight tremble of the older man’s shoulders, Koga moves to return the embrace. “You’re wearing less layers than usual. What were ya thinkin’ comin’ out here so early without any protection from the sun or the cold?”

Chuckling, Rei tightens his grip on the grey haired idol. “I was far more concerned about finding my soulmates than about my attire. You all will always be my highest priority.”

Koga’s expression softens at his words. He quickly hides his face in his soulmate’s shoulder. “Sorry for worryin’ ya, Sakuma-senpai.”

A fond smile appears on Rei’s face. “It’s alright. All that matters now is that you three are safe.”

Meanwhile, while that exchange is happening, Kaoru is hugging Adonis with all his might. “I was worried sick! I think I lost ten years of my lifespan because of this!”

Since Adonis can’t return the hug because he’s holding onto her legs, Anzu takes the role of comforter as she moves to stroke the blonde’s head. “We’re sorry for worrying you, Kaoru-san.”

When Kaoru moves to prop his chin on his unitmate’s shoulder so he can look at her, the brunette notices his red eyes and exhausted expression. Frowning, Anzu gently cups his cheek. “Did you sleep at all last night, Kaoru-san?”

He leans into her touch. “Not really. Neither of us got much sleep last night.”

Adonis frowns at his words. “We’re truly sorry for worrying you both so much. It was my idea to take shelter and remain there until morning, so I’ll take responsibility.”

Kaoru hugs the younger idol tighter. “You did the right thing, Adonis-kun. I’m glad you guys found somewhere safe to stay while you waited out the storm. It was the right decision.”

A few minutes later, the blond finally releases his hold on Adonis, so he can properly look at the two. Now that he has calmed down, Kaoru finally realizes what’s so strange about his soulmates’ current position. “Hold on. Why are you being carried, Anzu-chan? Are you hurt?”

At his question, Rei’s worried gaze immediately swivels towards the brunette. “What happened?”

Before she can explain herself, Koga answers on her behalf. “She ran into a fuckin’ tree and sprained her ankle. She also hit her head when she fell.”

As the older idols stare at her with horror, Anzu scowls at Koga. “Koga-kun! I told you to quit telling people that! I didn’t run into a tree! I just hit some branches!”

He shrugs his shoulders. “Same thing.”

Just as she opens her mouth to refute his claim, Rei and Kaoru move to surround her, with the former dragging an unwilling Koga along for the ride. The worried seniors take turns between examining her head and ankle. 

Once they finally finish with their examination, Kaoru holds out his arms expectantly. “Let me take over, Adonis-kun. I wanna carry Anzu-chan the rest of the way back.”

Neither Adonis nor Anzu can bring themselves to argue with him when they see the desperate look in the blonde’s eyes. Turning his back toward Kaoru, the purple haired idol releases his grip on her legs, allowing his unitmate to sweep her into a bridal carry.

His grip on her is tight, but it’s not painful so Anzu doesn’t comment on it or on the slight tremble of his hands as Kaoru hugs her close to his chest. He sighs as he hides his face in her hair. “I am not letting go of you for at least the next twenty-four hours, so prepare yourself, Anzu-chan.”

She wraps her arms around him. “That’s fine with me, Kaoru-san.”

The serious atmosphere is quickly ruined by a pouting Rei who still hasn’t released his hold on Koga. “No fair, Kaoru-kun! I want to hug Jou-chan too!”

Kaoru rolls his eyes. “Get in line, Rei-kun. Besides, it’s obvious you’re still not done with Koga-kun.”

Koga just sighs, “Can we fuckin’ go now? I’m freezin’, and we haven’t eaten anythin’ since lunch yesterday.”

Adonis nods, “We also need to get Anzu’s ankle examined. I tended to it the best I could yesterday, but I think it’d be best for a professional to look at it.”

Realizing their soulmates are right, Rei and Kaoru start guiding everyone back in the direction they came. Thankfully, the ski lodge isn’t too far from their current position, so it shouldn’t take long for them to get back.

In the meantime, the older idols take turns explaining what happened while their soulmates were gone. A search party was formed and headed out early this morning since the storm was too bad for them to do anything yesterday.

Instead of joining the search party, Rei and Kaoru went out on their own, thinking that was the best way to cover the most ground. A doctor was also called and is currently back at the lodge, so Anzu can get examined as soon as they get back.

Naturally, when the five soulmates finally arrive at the lodge, they all immediately head for the room where the doctor should be, with Rei making a quick stop by the lodge owner’s office to let him know that the two idols and producer had been found. While Anzu tries to convince the guys to get some food and rest while she’s being examined, they’re all determined to wait outside the room until she’s done. 

Thankfully, the doctor announces that aside from a sprained ankle the brunette is fine, so despite hitting her head, she miraculously managed to avoid getting a head injury much to everyone’s relief. Once the examination is done, the group heads for the dining area, so everyone can get some much needed food. Apparently, Rei and Kaoru had skipped breakfast in their haste to start their search, so that explains why they’re so hungry.

During this time, the older idols explain that the photo shoot will be postponed until tomorrow because of what happened with the blizzard. That means the soulmates are free to use the rest of today to rest and recuperate.

Amusingly enough, it’s Rei and Kaoru who look like they need the rest the most despite being the ones who were safe and sound at the lodge. Since it’s obvious Rei and Kaoru have no intention to let their soulmates out of their sight today,they all unanimously decide that the five of them will be hanging out in the older idols’ room. 

Koga does manage to escape Rei’s clutches long enough to run to his and Adonis’ room so he can grab the cards he packed. Since no one is interested in heading to the slopes today, they’ll need something besides TV to keep them preoccupied. 

While the room has two separate beds, Adonis pushes the two together, so there’s enough room for Anzu, Rei, and Kaoru to lie down together. Anzu wasn’t particularly tired, but after the latter two gave her the puppy dog eyes, she agreed to lie down in between them so they could hold onto her while they slept. 

In the meantime, Koga and Adonis make themselves comfortable at the small table near the window with the former’s card game. Anzu takes turns between watching them play and looking after the sleeping seniors currently clinging to her. As expected, once the three of them settled down, it didn’t take long for Rei and Kaoru to fall asleep, proving just how exhausted they were.

She fondly smiles as she gently strokes the older idols’ hair. Anzu really is fortunate to have such amazing soulmates who care so much about her. 

When her gaze returns to her soulmates at the table, her smile grows. “Koga-kun. Adonis-kun.”

Immediately, they turn to look at her. Once she has their attention, the brunette asks, “The doctor said since my sprain wasn't very serious that I might be able to move around tomorrow if I get plenty of rest today. If my ankle is better by tomorrow and you’re not too tired after the photo shoot, would you be willing to give me some more skiing lessons?”

There’s a brief pause before a large grin and soft smile respectively appear on Koga’s and Adonis’ faces. 

“You better prepare yourself, Anzu! I won’t go easy on ya!”

“Of course. We’d be glad to.”

Her boys really are the best. Anzu couldn’t imagine her life without them, and she’s so glad she doesn’t have to. 

They’re her precious family, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I just wanna say I did not intend for this fic to be this long. I seriously do not know how this happened lol Still, I had a lot of fun writing it since I seriously love this AU, and I enjoy writing Anzu's interactions with Adonis and Koga. Those three are such sweethearts <3 Writing Rei and Kaoru being worried mother hens was also fun XD
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think! ^-^


End file.
